


Omegas Are Whores

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Asshole Frank Iero, Cliffhangers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, High School, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Gerard, Orgasm Denial, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Frank confronts Gerard about his promiscuous behavior in the locker room after school.P.S. It's kind of starts out as non-con but it doesn't stay that way, I just figured I'd tag it just in case.





	Omegas Are Whores

"I know Omegas are supposed to be whores, but fuck, Gerard. You take it to a whole new level."

The voice was cold and unforgiving, but not unfamiliar. It was Frank. Gerard didn't have to turn around to know that, but he did anyway. He didn't say anything, just glared at his former best friend. What was there to say? It's not like he could defend himself.

"I mean, the entire football team?" Frank asked, his voice unbelieving.

"Not the entire football team. Just all the Alphas and Betas." Gerard corrected, raising an eyebrow. If Frank was going to be mad at him, he might as well be mad at him for the truth.

"Oh, you aren't enough of a cock whore to take it from the other Omegas?" Frank's eyebrows were furrowed together, his arms crossed over his chest.

"There's only two Omegas on the football team anyway."

"Oh?  _Only_ two. What, you fucked nine people so two isn't that big of a number anymore?"

"What do you want, Frank?" Gerard asked, rolling his eyes and shutting his locker that he'd been standing in front of.

"What do I want?" Frank scoffed and took a few steps towards Gerard, closing the distance between them. "I don't know. Maybe I want you to admit it. Or to tell me I'm wrong.  _Something._ "

"Admit what? You want me to tell you I'm a slut? That I fucked more than half of the football team? You already know both those things, me saying it won't change that. I don't understand why you're so pissed about it anyway."

Frank pushed Gerard back into the lockers and held him there, moving so that their faces were inches apart. Gerard could feel Frank's hot breath on his face and could see the rage in his eyes, but he wasn't scared. He knew Frank and he knew he'd never hurt him.

"You know what, Gee?" Gerard flinched at the nickname, but stayed quiet. "You know what you've made yourself into?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Gerard spit back, equally as defiant.

"A cheap fuck. That's all you are." Frank's voice was low and dangerous, but Gerard still wasn't scared of him. Maybe he should've been, being an Omega and all. Frank was an Alpha, he could get aggressive, but Gerard wasn't exactly the smartest fucking Omega.

"Oh, I see what this is about now." Gerard stated, earning a questioning look from Frank. "You're mad because I haven't let you fuck me. Frank, if you wanted me so bad, really all you had to do was ask. I am a whore, right? A cheap fuck."

Frank chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he did. He pushed his body against Gerard's, shoving his knee between his legs to spread them. It forced a gasp from Gerard's lips and sent sparks through his body, but he didn't say anything in protest.

"That's the thing, Gerard. I wouldn't even have to ask, would I? If I touched you," As if to demonstrate, Frank ran his hand down Gerard's body and groped him between his legs. "You wouldn't protest, would you? You'd grind your hips into my hand and beg for me to fuck you."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want you?" Gerard said bitterly, trying to ignore how good Frank's hand felt on him. It was so warm and firm, too confident.

"Not once. Because you'll take anyone as long as they have a dick, won't you? I happen to fit that criteria. Besides, I heard you prefer Alphas anyway. Something about being filled by their knots?"

Gerard's cheeks flushed and he looked away from Frank in embarrassment. It must've pissed Frank off, because he pulled away and quickly spun Gerard around before pinning his chest to the lockers. Frank grinded against his ass and Gerard could feel his erection through his jeans. It felt amazing, but he held back a moan, not wanting to give Frank the satisfaction.

"Tell me, Gerard. Tell me you don't love cock. Tell me you don't want mine, that you don't want me to fuck your ass right now." Frank's voice grew steadily impatient as Gerard stayed unresponsive. "Tell me that you don't want my knot, Omega."

It occurred to Gerard that maybe he should push Frank away and leave. Really, what was stopping him? He should tell him to go fuck himself, that Gerard wasn't a cheap fuck, and that Frank was a massive asshole. But he didn't. He stayed pressed against the locker, silent and trying hard not to moan.

Without warning, Frank swiftly unbuttoned Gerard's jeans and pushed them down his thighs. Gerard barely had time to react before Frank held him open and smacked his ass roughly, causing the flesh to jiggle and sting sharply.

"You're already so wet and open for me." Frank's voice was right next to Gerard's hear, hot and heavy. "You know what I think you need, Gerard? I think you need to be trained."

Gerard swallowed hard, feeling his dick twitch at Frank's words.

"Trained for what?" Gerard questioned, his voice stronger than he'd expected it to be. Frank gripped a hand in Gerard's hair and slammed his head against the lockers, enough to make him hiss in pain, but not enough to make him dizzy.

"Trained to be a good fucking Omega. To stop whoring yourself out the way you do. To have some goddamn self respect!"

The volume of Frank's voice made Gerard flinch and squeeze his eyes shut. It made his heart race and his hands sweat, but he refused to back down so easily.

"Are you gonna train me with your cock, Alpha?" Gerard asked, his voice mocking.

Gerard expected Frank to spit back some witty remark, after all he had an answer for everything, but he didn't. Instead, he held Gerard open and pushed into him immediately, fully sheathing his cock inside of the Omega, making him gasp and moan and claw at the lockers in front of him.

Gerard hadn't even realized Frank had undone his pants and he absentmindedly wondered how he'd missed that, but the thought was replaced by Frank's voice in his ear again.

"Was that what you wanted?" Franked asked in a raspy voice, building a slow pace. "Hmm? My cock in your ass?"

Gerard was already panting heavily, whining every time Frank stretched him out. He arched his back and pushed his ass out to give Frank a better angle, earning another dark laugh from the Alpha.

"Guess that answers my question. You slutty fucking Omega," Frank's thrusts sped up, forcing wanton moans from Gerard's mouth. "You'll take cock from anyone."

"I'm sorry," Gerard apologized, though he wasn't exactly sure what for. It just felt like the right thing to say. "I'm sorry, Frankie."

"You're _sorry?"_ Frank asked incredulously, his tone dripping with anger as he continuously pounded into Gerard. "What are you fucking sorry for? Tell me."

"I'm sorry I'm a whore," Gerard nearly sobbed, still moaning as his body rocked with pleasure.

"You're a what?"

"I'm a whore,"

"Louder, Omega." Frank taunted, one of his hands gripping Gerard's shoulder tightly, the other on his hip.

"I'm a whore! I'm a dirty whore!" Tears slipped down Gerard's pink cheeks, the realization finally hitting him. Yeah, he was a fucking whore. How could he blame Frank for not wanting to be around him anymore?

"That's right, and what did you do wrong?"

"I fucked most of the football team-"

"You fucked  _nine_ football players, Gerard.  _Nine_. And you didn't stop to think, not even once, because your head is fucking empty, isn't it? All you care about is getting cock, right?"

"Yes, Alpha." The mixes of moans and weeps leaving his mouth sounded foreign to him, but he couldn't care.

"Tell me."

"I love cock,"

"I can't fucking hear you!"

"I love cock and I love getting fucked!"

"And you were so fuckin' busy fucking the football team that you didn't stop to think that maybe I loved you."

There was a change in Frank's tone. He didn't sound as mad as before. Instead, he sounded hurt, almost like he was on the verge of crying too. His thrusts didn't slow, didn't stutter.

"Wh-what?" Gerard stammered, shocked out of the pleasure and humiliation that Frank had provided him with.

"Maybe you were fuckin' right, Gee. Maybe I was mad because  _I_ wanted to fuck you. But I didn't want to  _ask_. I didn't want to treat you like some filthy prostitute, so I watched you get dick everyone fuckin' else. And when I couldn't take that anymore, I left." His movements finally stopped, his knot had swollen, locking them into place. Frank rested his forehead on Gerard's shoulder and breathed heavily, seemingly exhausted.

"Frank-"

"Shut up, Omega."

"No... No, I'm not shutting up." Gerard retorted, his hands shaking as he pressed them against the lockers. He tried to ignore how badly he wanted Frank to move again. "You loved me...?" He whispered.

"No."

Well, fuck. That was blatant. It even kind of hurt a little bit. Actually, it hurt more than a little bit. It hurt a lot to hear that from Frank. But it didn't make any sense.

"Then why did you-?"

"I love you, Gerard."

Love, not  _loved._

Gerard stayed silent for a long time, confliction eating away at his brain. He didn't know what to feel or think or  _do_ and this was all too much.

"You wanna cum?" Frank finally asked, his tone unreadable. Gerard nodded vaguely, at a loss for words. "Too bad." Frank's knot had gone down enough for him to slip out of Gerard and tuck himself away, zipping and buttoning his jeans again.

Neither of them had cum, but it seemed almost unimportant now.

Gerard reached down to pull his own jeans up before turning to see the locker room door shut as Frank left him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, if by any chance you are saddened by the way this ends, fear not! I'm writing a fluffier and happier A/B/O fic that you can check out called Suddenly: Multiplied. It's a sequel that has two other parts and maybe that can soothe your soul.
> 
> P.S. I'm not continuing this, I have no real plot for it, I just wanted some of Frank degrading Gerard because verbal degradation is hot. But if you want backstory here is some brief backstory: Gerard and Frank were friends. Frank loved Gerard. Gerard was too oblivious to see it. Gerard is a slut and fucked a lot of people. Frank couldn't handle watching it so they started fighting and stopped being friends.
> 
> P.P.S. Eat your vegetables and stay hydrated. okai luv u all bai


End file.
